Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: A girl wakes up without any memory of her past and is about to discover a horrible secret concerning the Digiworld.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything connected to it. I need a new disclaimer. I am so bored. I think I'm going to bed. 

Note: Apologises to anyone who started reading the fic. I really didn't think it I was going to take this long to get the next part up. This is the full trilogy. I've changed a few things in part one. 

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall**

**Part 1 - Waking up to a Stranger's Face**

The place was dark but not the kind of darkness that will choke your throat and clench your heart. It was the kind that sat heavy in the air, right before dawn. She was naked, not just of clothes but of flesh and muscle and bone. It was just her spirit here. She wasn't cold but she wasn't hot either. She was relaxing on the line between the two. She was blind, floating alone in a huge void but she was not scared. And she wasn't scared when the strange yet familiar voice spoke, so soothing. 

"You are beautiful. Stay with me. I will care for you. I will look after you." 

Then he kissed her and, as her answer, she kissed him back, with her soul because she had no lips. 

"Lady Dreanna. Please, wake up. Lord Byr is ever so worried about you. Please, wake up." a scratchy voice pleaded, chasing away the remnants of a forgotten dream. 

The young woman's eyes fluttered open. She yelped at the unfamiliar face of the squat, old woman and jumped out of bed. Realizing how scarcely she was clad, she pulled her lace under clothes close to her body. 

"Pupi, go get Doco." commanded the strange woman to a dog like creature, who immediately went out through the partly open door. 

"Now calm down, Honey. You've had a nasty fall." 

"Fall?" The scared woman said, feeling under her long hair. There was a defiant bump. "But I don't remember any fall." 

"Oh, Honey." The old woman cried out, "Don't you remember anything? You're Dreanna, Lady Dreanna. You live here. I'm Mama. Don't you remember ol' Mama?" 

Dreanna looked down at the woman, who was at least two heads shorter and two waists wider. She had wrinkled skin, sinking eyes and a double chin and her clothes were suited more for a clown than anyone else. But she was smiling hopefully, with her lips and her eyes, and she seemed to care. Dreanna wished she knew for sure. 

"I'm sorry. I can't remember ever seeing you before. I can't remember a heck of a lot." 

Mama let out a moan. "And this room? Your clothes? Your jewelry? Don't you remember anything?" 

Slowly, Dreanna walked around the room, trying to remember. It was a beautiful room, in every degree. There was the four-post bed, made of black walnut, with white sheets and surrounded by white curtains. The floor was made of hard wood but was covered with so many rugs, all with elegant designs, Drano's toes never became cold. 

There was a window, looking out on the back garden and beyond the garden there was a sudden drop off that indicated a cliff. The trees were bare and the colored leaves were littered all over the ground. Outside there was a sense of the sadness yet peacefulness of autumn. 

Dreanna turned away from the window and opened the wardrobe doors wide. Inside were rows of dresses and skirts, blouse and shoes but nothing that could stir her memory. Across from the bed was a dressing table, also constructed of black walnut, with an assortment of hair brushes, combs, ribbons and jewelry, some looking very expensive, scattered on top. She turned a few necklaces in her hands and thought for a moment that she remembered something but then lost it. Sadly, she put the necklaces down and looked back to Mama. 

"I don't remember." Dreanna apologized. 

From the doorway, a new voice said, "It's okay. It'll come back." 

Pupi had come back with, presumably, Doco. He was the exact opposite of Mama, taller, thinner and calmer. He strode into the bedroom and pressed the back his hand against Dreanna's forehead. 

"Well, no fever." Doco said. removing his hand. "That's good. Any pain?" 

Before Dreanna could reply another man, even taller than Doco, swooped into the room. He wore a long, black cloak, which trailed along the floor. His boots came up to his knees and his suit was pure black, except for some lace at his throat. His hair was long and blond and his eyes were piercing blue. Simply put, he was a pillar of grandeur. He took Drano's hand in his and kissed her fingertips every second word. "Oh, Dreanna," Kiss. 

"My Love," Kiss. 

"My Life," Kiss. 

"My Wife," Kiss. Kiss. Ki- 

Startled, Dreanna pulled back. "Do I know you?" 

Puzzled, the man blinked several times. "Dreanna, darling, I am your husband, Lord Byr." 

"I'm married?" 

A look of indescribable pain crossed the man's face and with one swift movement, he turned on his heels and stormed out the door. 

"Byr! Lord Byr!" Mama called out, giving quick glances between Dreanna and the open door before choosing to go after Byr. "Lord Byr!!" 

Dreanna would have gone after both of them but Doco practically ordered her to sit down and rest. 

"Lord Byr loves you very much and I don't think he fully understands just yet. Give it time and don't worry. He'll come around. He always does." 

Dreanna nodded solemnly. "But I wish I could remember and know for myself." 

"But you must remember something." 

Dreanna closed her eyes and opened them again a moment later. She got up, went over to the dressing table, picked out the necklace and handed it over to Doco. 

"No offense, Dreanna. But this isn't one of your best pendants." It was a heavy, piece of metal clumsily shaped to mimic a diamond. 

"I don't like it much either but it reminded me of something." 

"Perhaps it reminded you of how much you hated it." They laughed together before Doco questioned further. "Anything else?" 

Dreanna bit her bottom lip before asking, "How many people live here?" 

"Just Lord Byr, you, me, Mama and Pupi. Why?" 

"Oh," Dreanna mused, "I just thought there were more, somehow." 

"Well, it's a big house." Doco said, "Anyway, here's my prescription. You go to bed and when you get up, go to the kitchen and have a nice big breakfast or lunch or supper or midnight snack. And then we'll start working on getting your memory back." 

And with a smile and a wave, he, too, left. 

Dreanna once again sat down on her bed and the forgotten Pupi jumped up on her lap. Dreanna looked down at the little runt. "I don't suppose you speak." 

"Ispeak. Ispeakveryveryverywell. YupyupyupIspeakverywell." This all came out in under a second. 

Dreanna let out a giggle that turned into a yawn. 

"UHohDreannatired. Dreannamustsleep. Docosayso. DocoverymadatPupiifDreannaawake. YupyupyupByebyebyeYupyupyup." And with that the frenzied little puppy was also out the door. 

Smiling, Dreanna took several deep breaths before crawling under the covers. She was capturing the aroma of a house she'd known for less than an hour that already seemed like her home. 

Dreanna didn't immediately fall into dreams but she must have eventually slept because the next thing she knew the bedroom was dark, with only a sliver of the moon shinning in through her window. There was a chill in the air but that was probably because she'd thrown her blankets off during the night. She didn't feel tired enough to try to get back to sleep so she stepped into a pair of slippers and wrapped a robe around her. It took some fumbling but she did find a lantern in one of the wardrobe cupboards. She lit the lamp and made her way into the hallway. It had occurred to her that maybe the middle of the night wasn't the best time to be exploring a strange mansion but her stomach was growing furiously and a sandwich from the kitchen was seeming more and more appealing. But in less than half an hour not only had she not found the kitchen but had lost all sense of direction and spent the rest of the hour trying to get back to her room, which seemed impossible. The rooms around her seemed to change every two seconds and no turn was the same. 

Imagine her relief when she came across a door with a faint light shinning underneath. She knocked gently and when no one answered, she tried to door, which opened with ease. She stepped into a room, which she recognized as a library. Volumes of leather bound books towered on shelves above her head and she could feel the rough carpet through her slippers. The air smelt stale with must but it was familiar, comforting. She followed the beam of light to an oil lamp sitting on a table in the corner and Lord Byr was bent over, asleep. He looked so peaceful that Dreanna didn't want to risk disturbing him but she was curious at what he had been reading. Gently, she slid the book from under his head and began to read: 

To My Dearest Byr  
Your life, which parallels my own,  
Has touched my soul's deepest pool.  
The love that intertwines us both,  
Is brighter and purer than Heaven's own star.  
And this sun that beats upon us,  
Shall never break the bonds that tie us.   


It was signed: Dreanna, let this poem be a testament of my true love for you. 

*They're love letters,* Dreanna thought in shock, *bound in a book.* Dreanna found she couldn't resist turning the page. More words floated across the paper and through her eyes. 

-My Darling-   
-My Love-   
-I couldn't live without you-   
-You are honey in my tea and jam on my bread-   
-And we will dine together until the end of eternity-   
-I love you-   
-I love you-   
-Forever-   
-And ever-   
-And ever- 

Dreanna felt salt tears begin to stream down her cheeks and a strong hand that was not hers brushed them gently away. 

"Don't cry, my Dreanna, please." 

But she couldn't stop the torrent that had been unleashed. Byr, not knowing what else to do, held Dreanna close. She didn't resist his touch and wailed freely into his silk suit, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

Hours later, they had found their way to the kitchen. The morning was threatening night away from the horizon. They had talked, the two of them alone, all night while munching on the leftovers from last nights dinner. Dreanna hadn't realized she'd had so many questions about her past and Byr was happy to answer. 

"When were we married?" 

"Last Spring. It was a beautiful day and you looked lovely" 

"What do I do?" 

"Help people. You read and write poetry and go for walks with Pupi. But mostly you help people." 

"What do I like?" 

"Everything." 

"Where do I spend my time?" 

"Where ever you want." 

"Where is my family?" 

"You're an only child and your parents died years ago. I don't know if you have any relatives. You've never talked about them." 

And, most important, "Where am I from?" 

It took Byr a bit longer to explain this one. "You were born on a planet called Earth and somehow, but I don't know for sure, you ended up in my world, the Digi World. Pupi found you several winters ago, nearly frozen in the snow." 

Dreanna nodded and didn't know what to say. 

After a moment, Bry spoke instead. "Would you like a tour?" 

It snowed on her third day of her recovery and Dreanna begged Doco to let her go out. After much resistance he agreed as long as Dreanna bundled up warm and Pupi went with her. Mama wrapped Dreanna up in snow pants, a heavy parka, a toque, a neck warmer, a muffler, a scarf, a pair of gloves and winter boots for her feet. With so much weighing her down, Dreanna was only able to waddle a few steps before giving up and collapsing into a snow bank. She lay there, with Pupi beside her, looking up as the snowflakes feel down towards her. She caught a couple of them on her tongue as her first real memory return. She was a kid and some other kids were in the snow. It must have been an unexpected snowstorm because no one was wearing any winter clothing. Dreanna smiled at the memory because it was so happy but quickly frowned when she realized she couldn't remember anymore. Sighing, Dreanna got to her feet and went back to the mansion. 

Dreanna was becoming more and more at home in the huge mansion and with the people she was living with. True, she still could get lost when she was all by herself and it was still a little odd seeing people everyday who seemed to know you forever while you only had known them for a week, at most. Still, she'd kissed Bry on the cheek last night after dessert and it seemed all out possible that there was the probability of an intimate relationship in the future. 

When she wasn't with Bry she was helping Mama in the kitchen or taking walks with Pupi. Sometimes she'd have sessions with Doco, trying to regain her memory. One of these meetings took place in the library. 

"This writing is familiar." Dreanna said, gently dragging her hand along the spines of the book. She couldn't read the strange symbols but they defiantly looked familiar. 

"I'll glad." Doco said, "You are fluent in our written language." 

"I don't think that's it." Dreanna frowned. "I can't read it but seen it before." 

"Here?" Doco asked. 

"No, somewhere else." Dreanna's frown deepened as she concentrated, "It was big, like here but much more ... wet ... humid! It was humid!" 

"Anything else?" 

"It wasn't books. It was written on the wall. Carved in. And a gear... Oh, he made me so mad." 

"Who? The gear?" 

"What? Sorry, Doco. I was muttering." 

"It's alright Dreanna. At least things are coming back to you." 

Yes, they were coming back to her. Now if only she could make sense of these memories. 

Dreanna couldn't help but smile as she got ready for supper. Maybe things would be all right after all. Tomorrow Bry promised to take her for a ride along the cliff in the carriage and Dreanna couldn't wait for the chance to discuss the latest book she'd read. Bry said she'd already read it once before but, of course, Dreanna couldn't remember reading Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. 

Tonight Dreanna chose to wear a beautiful emerald green dress, with matching shoes, earrings and necklace. She was putting on the last earring when it slipped from her had, fell to the floor and slid under the wardrobe. Dreanna got to her hands and knees and peered under the wardrobe. It looked like no one had dusted under there for ages. 

*I should really talk to Mama about that.* Dreanna thought as she rose to her feet. *There is no way I'm going to reach in there, earring or no earring* 

She stood for a moment, perturbed, before an idea came to mind. She raced down the stairs, her heels clicking on the wood flooring and took Mama's broom out of the downstairs closet. Up stairs Dreanna ran. Click, click, click went her heels. Once again in her room and kneeling on the floor, Dreanna slide the handle of the broom under the wardrobe and pushed out dust, an emerald earring and a little leather bound book. Dreanna leaned over and picked up the book. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, which Dreanna dusted off with her hand. The writing on the cover was in a neat cursive. 

"Diary", it read and, underneath, "Dreanna Lawson" 

*My diary,* Dreanna said to herself and was just about to open it to the first entry when Mama called her down for supper. Sighing, Dreanna put the diary under her pillow and went downstairs. Click, click, click. 

Five minutes into supper, Dreanna had forgotten all about the diary. Between Pupi begging for food and the roasted chicken, Dreanna had little time to think. It wasn't until Bry mentioned that Dreanna was missing an earring that Dreanna remembered the diary under her pillow. 

**Part 2 - Discovery in the Diary**

It was late by the time Dreanne got back to her room but she figured she could read a few entries before drifting off. She put away the earring she's left on the floor and swept the pile of dust back under there wardrobe. She undressed, took of all her jewelry and got into her night wear. Finally, she took out the diary, got comfortable and began to read. 

- I think I'm dead but that doesn't make any sense. This place is too weird to be heaven and too nice to be Hell. Maybe I've been reincarnated. At least the people, however weird they look, are nice. They gave me this to write in. Weird. 

- This place is weird and strange and I'm not sure I get it. This isn't Earth, I've figured that much out. It's a place called the Digi World and the people who live here are called digimon. This house is weird, too. It's big, maybe a mansion. I tried to take a look around and got lost. 

Dreanne giggled, knowing the feeling. 

-Five digimon live in the house/mansion and they all have weird names. There's Mamamon who keeps the mansion clean and cooks fabulous meals. Docomon is our doctor. I'm not sure what Pupimon does (maybe a pet, even though he does talk? Like a parrot?) but Wizardmon advises Brymon. And I found out why Brymon is called Lord. Seems he looks over this bit of the Digi World like ... well... a Lord. 

Dreanne stopped reading a frowned. What was with this 'mon stuff and who was Wizardmon? *Oh, well,* she thought, *I can ask someone tomorrow.* 

- Brymon showed me the library today. The library is huge and he (Brymon) is kind of cute, in a weird sort of way. 

That was as far as Dreanna got before she gave a huge yawn and her eyes refused to focus. She used a hair ribbon as a bookmark and crawled under the covers to go to bed. 

The next morning, Dreanna made a significant decision. She would not tell anybody about the diary. So far everyone knew more about her than she herself did. She wanted something that was hers and hers alone. Plus, if the others knew about the diary they might want to read it. There might be private stuff in there and Dreanna didn't know because she couldn't remember. 

For the next fortnight (that's two weeks), Dreanna read the diary on and off. She read about her family who had died in a car crash and she strange transportation into the Digi World. It talked about her first spring in the Digi World and the time she discovered 'the stairs to the attic'. There were two years worth of entries that reported on the past seasons and her growing relationship with Brymon. But it wasn't until Brymon and Dreanna's wedding did things get interesting. 

Doco and Bry had gone out to conduct some business and Mama had gone to visit some friends and had taken Pupi with her. Dreanna had the what was left of the morning and the whole afternoon to read about her own wedding and what came after. 

- My mother drilled into my head at a very early age that marriage was not everything in life and I believe that but I can't help but be happy. I never thought I'd have a big wedding (I never thought I'd have a wedding period.) but somehow we ended up inviting everyone in the Digi World. Or, at least, it felt that way. Leomon and Orgemon came all the way from File Isle and they're still arguing over who should rule. is still asleep so a and a came in his place. I'm beginning to feel sorry I beat him in that singing contest. Maybe I'll come by and talk to him. Gennai couldn't make it either and he had some business to take care. Etemon, that crazy teen who looks like a monkey and sounds like a bad Elvis impersonator, didn't need me to invite him. The jerk invited himself and drank two bowls of punch before Brymon asked him to leave. Piedmon, an inspiring clown/magician (I'm not sure which) gave us the show of our life. But I'd have to say the guest of honor was Kolith. She is like Gennai, not a digimon. She gave us a stone called a life force which will give us long life and good luck as long as we have it. couldn't stay for the feast which Mamamon cooked herself and was, of course, perfect. I can truthfully say this has been the best day of my life. 

Dreanna turned the page, expecting to read happy entries of a new bride in a fairy tale marriage. She found quite the contrary. The next entry gave the impression that Dreanna hadn't written for sometime and it gave no explanation as to why. Also, the writing looked messy and rushed, as if the writer was hurrying so not to get caught. And the initial tone had changed. Dreanna (who was writing) was scared. 

- I've just gotten some horrible news. The Order was atacked, destroyed. Many members of it were killed. Gennai is still missing. Worse still, they say Paidmon did it. How is that possible? 

- I'm worried about Brymon. He's been acting a little strange. He spends most of the day in his study, looking at prophecies and old scrolls. It's been weeks since we spent any quality time together. I wouldn't say marriage has changed me but it has certainly changed Brymon. 

- I've just witnessed my first digivultion. It's weird even though it proves punctuate equilibrium. I've heard the digimon talking about digivulution but I didn't realize a digimon actually changed form or it's name. I'm also told they change attributes. I didn't understand what attributes were until Brymon, who is now Myotismon, showed me his Grisly Wing. He totally annihilated a little sapling. It made my skin crawl. Something is really wrong here. 

- Maybe Myotismon has gone crazy, maybe I have, but he just had almost every mirror on the manor smashed, even the hand mirror he had given me for my birthday. I think the only one that survived is the antique one in the attic and only because Myotismon doesn't know it's there. It's strange, calling him Myotismon, but if I call him anything else, even Myotis, he won't even answer me. 

- Okay, I'll admit it. I'm scared. Myotismon is scaring me but I think it's the rumors I hear that scare me more. I know Brymon was a good ruler but since he's become Myotismon, things seem to be going downhill. Digimon are being victimized and Myotismon hasn't done a thing to stop it. Sometimes it almost seems as if he encourages this type of behavior. I hope it's not true. I know this is going to sound stupid but I think I'll start hiding my diary under the wardrobe. 

- Today Mamamon brought a new addition to our household, a little, lost digimon named Salamon. I think Pupimon is jealous of this new arrival. 

- Today, at supper and one of the few time Myotismon and I spend together, Myotismon asked me what I liked about Salamon. I guess he has noticed I've spent quite a lot with her. I told him Salamon was a friend I could talk to and who could talk to me in return. I also admitted I liked her eyes because they reminded me of the cat I use to have, Jessie, back on earth. I joked that whenever Myotismon looked at her eyes, he could remember me but he didn't find it very funny. 

- I'm beginning to think it's over between me and Myotismon. He wants to quit our suppers together. I threatened to move back into my old room of he didn't get his head out of his ass. He didn't seem to care, so I left. What am I going to do? If it's over, where will I go? What is going to happen to me? I should have listened to my mother. 

- Do I believe in visions? I think maybe I do. I haven't left my room for days and I didn't eat or drink a thing. I think I was hallucinating but the answer came to me. That stupid stone gave us. I'm positive that life force has something to do with this. Now I'd better eat something before a faint. 

- Later...  
Those little rats. Pupimon and Salamon managed to sneak into my room. They pleaded that I come down. promised Myotismon wouldn't be there but ,of course, he was. He apologized and kissed my hand. I excepted his apology and said I'd move back in. I think I'm crazy but I'm still in love. 

- Later still...Afternoon   
I went looking for Docomon and Wizardmon to help me move my stuff back. I found Wizardmon and asked him where Docomon was. I was only in my room a couple of days and the whole world turned upside down. It seems Docomon, who I have always trusted, has been fired from our personal safe. 

- The Digi World has gone to Hell. There's no denying it and there is no denying Myotismon is responsible. I know what I have to do. I'll take the carriage, telling Myotismon I'll be visiting Wizardmon. But I won't go there. I'll go to the Black Forest instead, where I hear lives. Hopefully she knows away to stop the life force. After all, she's the one who made it. 

- Kolith is a funny person. Weird. I found her house, a tiny cottage, and she was hanging from one of the rafters, like a bat. She said that she had been expecting me but that I was early. The she jumped down and made some peppermint tea, the best I've ever had. She told me many important things. She explained the digimon, how their were different kinds, like vaccine, virus or data. She told me she suspected a virus digimon had made the life force a viral carrier which had turned my vaccine Brymon into the virus Myotismon. Most important, she told me the only way to stop this virus is to destroy the life force, by smashing it. 

- I'm afraid this may be my last entry. I have a plan to get the life force. Salamon and Wizardmon have found out about my little plan and insist on helping. Tomorrow, while Myotismon is away, Salamon and Wizardmon will keep watch while I sneak into the study. I know where the safe is, under his desk, and I know the combination. I'm sure the life force will be there and then I will smash it on the spot. If, by some chance, I don't succeed, I need to make sure Salamon and Wizardmon stay safe. That is why I've had Wizardmon promise that, if I fail, he'll whip her memory of this incident, for her own protection. If I know Salamon, and I do, she'd want revenge, even if it meant getting herself killed. I'm going to hid this diary away, where I always have.   
Dear Reader, if you turn the page and find another entry you will know that I have succeed and will learn the rest of the story. Or, having found no entry, you may assume I am most likely dead. It sounds melodramatic, I know, but what else do I say. Hope to see you on the next page? Oh man, I am so not funny. 

Yours Truly,   
Dreanna Lawson 

Dreanna turned the page; there was no entry. 

**Part 3 - The End of a Nightmare **

The diary slipped from Dreanna's hand and tumbled to the floor. Her head started to spin, her head to reel. 

*No, don't faint!* She commanded herself. She managed a couple of long, deep breaths but she could not calm her hands. With trembling fingers, she picked up the diary, hoping against hope that she had made a mistake. That the entry was in there somewhere. But, no, the eight remaining pages were totally and completely blank. Dreanna sat down on her bed, moaning. What could this possibly mean? if she had succeeded, why no entry? And if she had failed, why was she still here? Had she been knocked out and by chance her memory was erased. And where were Wizardmon and Salamon? If Docomon (Doco, she assumed), had been fired, why was he here now? 

A sharp rap came from the door. "Are you alright?" Mama asked from the hallway. 

Dreanna slipped the diary under her pillow. She couldn't let anyone know about it now, not until she figured out what was going on. 

"Supper is in fifteen minutes." Mama called through the door. 

"I'll be there." Dreanna called back. 

As Dreanna brushed out here hair and tied it up, a million different thoughts flew through her head. Finally, she came up with the conclusion that she would have to find the hidden attic she had so often written about. Only problem was that she had never written down the exact location, only writing that it was in such an obvious place that she should have found it earlier. Since she didn't want to raise questions as to what she was looking for, she'd have to search at night, starting tonight. 

The mansion was pitch black and dead silent. There was no moon. Dreanna's slippers didn't make a sound on the carpets. She had to decided to start looking in the library, where she seemed to have spent a lot of her time. She searched all night, getting not even a quarter of the way through the library. The next night she did it again and the night after that. She pulled out every book, looked behind and under every shelf. She inspected every desk, every rug, every painting, looking for a secret entrance or panel or trapdoor. After a while she gave up on the library and started to work systematically through the mansion, from top to bottom, but she didn't find a single thing. 

One afternoon she went on a walk with Pupi, in hopes of leaving her disappointment behind and clearing her mind. 

"Why was this place built?" Dreanna asked Pupi as they walked past the guesthouse at the edge of the property. It had been abandoned to the elements quite some time ago and Dreanna hadn't gotten around to checking it out. 

"GreargreatgreatKolithstayedhereherehere." Pupi replied, "Veryveryveryfamous." 

*Kolith,* Dreanna thought, *The creature who made the life force.* Suddenly, Dreanna had to get inside. Maybe if she found something of Kolith's, a clue that could help her. Dreanna tried the door. It was unlocked and opened with a creak. 

"Dreanna!Whatwhatareyoudodododoing?" Pupi cried out in alarm. 

"Calm down. I'm just going to have a little look." 

"Butbutbut It'sdangerdangerdangerous." 

"I'll be careful, you can stay outside if you want." 

"Dreanna...." Pupi whined but she'd already stepped into the guesthouse. Pupi did not follow. 

The guesthouse wasn't as extravagate as the mansion. It was quite vacant. No rugs, no furniture, no pictures, just a lot of dust and an old wooden ladder lying on it's side in the middle of the floor. The windows had been boarded up, so it was dark but at least there was nothing for her to bump into. The place had no second story. Dreanna walked all the way to the back, where she looked. There in plain view, was a hole in the ceiling. There was no stairs but there must have been at one time, when they attic had been used. 

Could this be the attic? Now that Dreanna thought about it, the diary had never specifically said the attic was in the mansion, just in a obvious spot. And this was pretty obvious. 

"Dreannnnnna!!!" whined Pupi from outside. 

"Coming." Dreanna called. She'd come back tonight. 

In daylight the guesthouse was gloomy but in darkness, with the light of the sliver of the moon hidden behind thick layers of cloud and boarded up windows, it was down right scary. Even though she had a whole garden between her and the main house, Dreanna was as quiet as possible. The only sound was the pounding of her heart, which echoed throughout the enclosed space. Carefully, she took the ladder from outside, inside and braced it up against the side of the hole. She hoped it would hold. 

The old ladder creaked with cold and age as Dreanna placed her weigh on every step, climbing towards the attic. She emerged into a room, crowded with old furniture, all draped in white sheets that had turned gray with dust. Cardboard boxes and crates lined the walls. Dreanna had to hunch over, so not to hit her head. She began to pull of the white sheets, revealing a dressing table, an end table, a couple of chairs and a mirror. 

*This must be the antique mirror.* Dreanna thought, as she studied her reflection closely. There were no mirrors inside the mansion and she'd never really gotten a good look at herself from those darken images at the windows. She was tall and thin, but not sickly so. She was wearing comfortable clothes, pants and a sweater. Her hair was losing it's perm and she could see her roots. *I'll need to get it redone, when I get back to America.* She thought to herself, then smiled. She had remembered where she lived. Smiling, she looked closer. She had brown eyes and her original hair colour was a brownish-blond. She had a nice smile and suddenly she knew who she was. She wasn't Dreanna Lawson. She was Mimi Tachikawa. She'd had lived in Japan and had later moved to the United States. She was a digi destined and, upon realizing that, knew things that hadn't made sense before. She was in the Digi World! This was where Gennai and Palamon and the others lived. Names from the dairy were recognizable. Etemon, Peidmon, and all the other mons. And of course Salamon and Wizardmon weren't here. Salamon was Gatomon and she was with Kari. And Wizardmon ... he'd been killed by Myotismon.  
Suddenly, Mimi's hands went very cold. Brymon was Myotismon. They were one and the same. Only difference was Myotismon was her enemy and she had been in love with Brymon only moments before. Mimi felt her legs gave way and she slid down to the floor. Not caring how much noise she made, she cried her eyes out. This was just too horrible. Everything was coming back too quickly. She remembered coming to Japan for a vacation, to visit her old friends. They'd watched Sora play in this big tennis tournament and then they had gone to the Digi World. Mimi had gone off to relieve herself, too much juice for lunch, and that is when Brymon had kidnapped her. She didn't know why but he did and had her memory erased, too. 

Finally, Mimi managed to get control of herself to realize it would be morning soon and she'd better get back before anyone noticed she'd been gone. She raced back to the mansion, just as the snow was falling around her, and into her bedroom. Once safely behind her bedroom door, she cried. Oh, things were bad. The were extremely bad. *But, this was not the time to lose it.* Mimi told herself sharply, hastily whipping away tears. 

She reread the whole diary and was able to piece together Dreanna's brief life. Dreanna was a teenager when the car she was in with her family had crashed, killing her parents and throwing her into the Digi World. She landed in the Digi World in the middle of a snowstorm and had been rescued by Brymon. They feel in love, got married and were given the Life Force by this K woman. Brymon turned virus, digivolved into Myotismon, started taking over the Digi World. Dreanna had tried to stop him and lost her life in the bargain. There was no doute in Mimi's mind that Dreanna was dead. And that made Mimi, not only sad, but angry. She'd lived as this woman for over a month and, even though had never met her, she seemed like a friend. 

A knock came at the door and Mimi had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 

"Breakfast?" 

"No thank you, Mama. I'll sleep in a little bit later." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"What am I going to do?" Mimi asked herself in a whisper, after Mamamon's footsteps had disappeared down the hall. Mimi knew the answer. She'd have to get the life force. 

She met Docomon in the hallway. Her hands were sweating even though she hadn't done anything yet. If this backfired on her, She knew she was as good as dead. 

"Doco," Mimi said, stopping the doctor. "I need to get into the safe and I can't remember the combination. Could you tell me, please?" 

Docomon looked nervous. "I would ma'am but I've vowed Lord Bry that I'd never give the combination to anyone." 

"But I already knew it. I just can't remember." 

"I'm sorry." Doco apologized, backing away. "I'm sure Lord Bry will give you the combination." 

Mimi scowled. Okay, move on to plan B. "I remember that you were stealing from the safe." The blood drained from Docomon's face. 

Mimi stepped forward. "If you do not tell me, I will tell Bry that you have been stealing from us." At first Bry looked defiant, then his shoulders shagged and he relented, finally telling her the combination. 

Now that part one had been completed, part two was quickly on it's way. She'd sneak into Brymon's study and take the life force. Then she'd leave before Brymon noticed it was missing. She'd try to find her friends, or a digi port, or maybe even Kolith. But first she'd eat lunch. 

Mimi tried her best to be pleasant at lunch, tried not to think that the man sitting across from her was an evil digimon. Brymon was polite, asking if Mimi was feeling better. Mimi smiled, saying yes, she did feel better and thank you. Then the mouse ran out of a hole into the wall and into the dining room. 

Mimi liked to think she'd grown up a lot from that whinny little kid she'd once been but mice were still mice and if you didn't like them when you were little, you sure a Hell weren't going to change you're option once you're older. Before even she knew what she was doing, Mimi had run out of the room, screaming and had ended up in Brymon's study. 

This hadn't been part of the plan but that didn't mean Mimi was about to let a good opportunity go to waste. She slide the deadlock across the door and went over to the safe, under the desk. 

Someone tried to open the door and then Brymon's voice, "Dreanna, come out, please." 

"No, there's a mouse." Mimi was glad her voice was still shaking. If she ever got out of this, she'd be a good actor. 

She ignored the rest of Brymon's pleas as she spun to lock combination and opened the safe. It was mostly bare inside the safe, except for a few bars of gold, a couple purses of coins, a few pieces of paper and a box. Inside the box was a glass ball, sitting on purple velvet. Mimi was hesitant to pick it up. It was very beautiful but seemed have an air of evil about it. Finally, Mimi gritted her teeth, picked it up and slipped the life force into one of her many pockets. 

She was about to make her exit when she heard hushed voices on the other side of the door. leaning closer, she identified them as Brymon and Docomon and, even she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew. Docomon had ratted on her. 

Mimi snapped her head around trying to find out but she was trapped. Well, not exactly. Before she lost her courage, Mimi threw open the windows and jumped. It was a long way down but the snowdrifts cushioned her fall. It took her a minute to get herself out of the snowdrift and to get running. She risked one look back to see Brymon turn away from the study window. 

Mimi had run blindly in her panic and had head not towards the near by forests but the cliff. She was trapped. She kept running through, knowing Brymon would finally catch up with her, knowing their would be a finally confirmation. 

She ran to the end of the cliff, nearly ran off it but managed to stop in time. It was a long drop. Below waves crashed on sharp, pointy boulders. Feeling dizzy, she turned away, knowing she couldn't faint, not know 

Mimi tore off her skirt, the farthest thing from her mind was modesty and beside she was wearing underwear, and flung it down to the rocky water below. If by chance she landed in the water, she didn't want the heavy layers of cloth weighing her down. Then she turned, to face Brymon, who was approaching fast. 

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to gather the courage she didn't feel. 

But Brymon did not stop. "Please," he begged, "Dreanna, come back." 

Mimi's anger, a rare thing, flared. Her free left her. "I am not Dreanna. I am Mimi Tachikawa and you are not Bry, you're Myotismon." 

That got the digimon to stop. "What?" 

"You heard me! I know who you are and what you did. You killed her, didn't you? She loved you and you killed her." 

Slowly, Brymon began to change. He grew taller. His eyes became hidden behind a blood red mask that suddenly appeared. The air around him came closer. Myotismon. Then, he began to move forward. 

Mimi stumbled back, towards the edge of the cliff. The salt sea air blasted her from behind. 

Myotismon kept coming. "I loved her, too. I didn't want to hurt her but she betrayed me." He paused. "You look so much like her. I thought I could hold her again. For a while, I did." 

Mimi didn't say anything, she just walked backward off the cliff. 

Myotismon walked to the edge of the cliff, looked down, saw Mimi's tattered dress and turned away. It hurt him so much, to know he had once again caused a young woman's demise. 

He turned away and returned to the mansion. Docomon, Mamamon and Pupimon were all nervously waiting for him. 

"Where is-" Docomon started but Myotismon raised his hand. Before his eyes, Mamamon, Docomon and Pupimon melted before his eyes. They hadn't been real, just part of the illusion Myotismon had made for himself. Most of the mansion began to crumble apart, just had been another illusion. 

Myotismon walked into the house and into his study. he sat down at his desk chair, looking out at the world through his window. He sat, thinking for a moment, then picked up a picture of himself Brymon and Dreanna. They had made a cute couple. 

Myotismon drew his eyes away from the picture and to his hand holding it. Did it look more wrinkled than usual. He put the picture down to get a closer look at his hands. They were more wrinkled, like they were aging rapidly. How could that be? He had immortality except... 

Myotismon opened his safe, pulled out the box and opened it to find the life force gone. He looked down at the empty box, stunned. Then he began to laugh. Of course, how foolish he had been. Mimi was a digidestined. She may not have been as brave or strong or defiant as the others but she was still a digidestined. He had been very, very foolish to underestimate her. He continued to laugh as he aged and finally disintegrated into dust, that blew away with a strong wind. 

Mimi fell in what seemed slow motion. She felt her hair rise up from the nape of her neck and saw her underskirt billow around her waist. In her hand she grasped Myotismon's life force. She would die but the life force would shatter. Myotismon would be destroyed once and for all. She held the life force out. It would hit one millionth of a second before the girl and in her mind Myotismon would die before she, herself, did. That brought some measure of satisfaction. 

Suddenly, Mimi hit but it wasn't freezing water or sharp rocks. It was the back of a giant bird, Birdramon. Mimi gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of her when she landed. 

"Are you alright?" the digimon asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"I'll take you to the others. They aren't far." 

"Thank-you." 

Mimi slid off Birdramon's back to face her friends. They were happy to see her, of course, but by the haunted expression on her face, they felt celebrations had to wait.   
Yolei tired to speak, to tell what had happened, but Mimi hushed her. Later she would learn who the others had set out to find her when she hadn't returned and found only a pile of her clothes and belongings, as if only her body had been whisked away. She would learn how her friends had spent every possible minute searching for her, who her parents were going nuts, how everyone in Japan was keeping an eye open for her. Later, Mimi would go home and hug her parents and tell them she was alright. Later, much later, Mimi would smile and maybe laugh. Later she would do hear and do these things but this was now and now she had more important things to take care of. 

The life force was still in Mimi's hand. Yes, she was alive but she was Myotismon. 

Mimi lay the glass stone on the ground. It looked so pathetic now. So fragile. So weak. She couldn't understand why it had filled her with such fear before. Mimi picked up a rock, a large rock, with both hands and raised it over her head. 

*Please, don't* A tiny voice pleaded in Mimi's head. *I can make you strong. I can make you powerful. I can give you immortality* 

"Like you gave Brymon?" Then the rock came down. "I don't think so." 

**The End**

End Note: To tell the truth, I really didn't enjoy writing this story. It was one of those that sound great in your mind but are such a hassle when you finally get them down on paper (or the screen). Still, it was okay. Sorry if I've misspelled any words or names. 


End file.
